dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Angels
The first wave of Transcended was introduced in Chapter 4 on the 8th Aug 2016. They are part of the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: Gaela & Ravengale (08/Sept) *2nd Wave: Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: Normal attack effect *Green indicates recently buffed skills. (drastic change) indicates a whole revamp of the skill. *Orange indicates recently nerfed skills. (request a skill comparison in the comments) __TOC__ Transcended Gaela #'"일섬"' (Active 1) Inflicts 6196% damage to 1 enemy with 100% ACC. If the enemy is not a Boss-Type it will also knock the target into the air. 7.9 sec #'"혈참난무"' (Active 2) Inflicts 3254% damage to entire enemy party, wich hits 100% Critical and removes all "Alter Egos" or pets. 19.3 sec #'"심기일전"' (Active 3) Increases ATK SPD by 107% for 10 seconds. In addition, Gaela removes all debuffs on herself every second. 16.6 sec #''Sword'' (Passive 1) Everytime Gaela attacks she has a chance to gain the "Sword" buff. The buff lasts for 5 seconds and increases her ATK by 106% and the ability to remove buffs from enemies with normal attacks. Stacks up to 7 times. #''Pure Heart'' (Passive 2) Reduces entire enemy party's STR by 15%. Her own STR is increased by 10% for every Transcended Angel in the party. Also, for every 1% HP Gaela loses, she gains 1% DMG Reduction. #''Wild Sword Dance'' (AMX) Upon reaching 7 "Sword" stacks she unlocks "Wild Sword Dance". "Wild Sword Dance" increases her ATK SPD by 102%, ATK by 1000% and by 60% additional with each attack. Also, Gaela gains full immunity in this state, removes buffs from enemies with normal attacks and those cannot miss and hit with 100% ACC. #'Normal Attack:' Chance to knock up the target. Notes: Puh, what a self-buffer. Transcended Ravengale #'Fallen Power' (Active 1) Increases entire allied party's ATK by 200% for 15.5 seconds. Stacks up to 2 times. 19 sec #'Sweet Force' (Active 2) Takes 35% ATK and 35% Critical Chance from the enemy with the highest ATK to give it her escorts (Her two summons). 15.5 sec #'Escorted by Warriors' (Active 3) She invokes Izarc, Samurai of the Red Armor and Izarc of the Blue Armor for 54 seconds. When summons are already maintained on the battlefield, will increase STR by 14% and ATK SPD by 19% for both Izarcs. Effect can stack up to 10 times. 32 sec #''Evil Pledge'' (Passive 1) Invoking Red Izarc causes him to inflict 3213% damage to entire enemy party, stuns them and inflicts a bleed debuff. Blue Izarc takes all enemy damage, including DoT (excluding CC debuffs) in Ravengale's stead and reflects 500% of his own ATK (read notes). #''Benevolence'' (Passive 2) Reduces entire enemy party's ATK SPD by 15%. Her own ATK SPD and escorts' is increased by 10% for every Transcended Angel in the party. #''The Unspoken Promise'' (MAX) Grants 48% additional damage for entire allied party and doubles her escorts' STA and STR. #'Normal Attack:' Leavse a mark on targets. Marks cause her escorts to focus attack on the target and increases their damage. Notes: Evil Pledge: They just state their skills which they will cast in an unmentioned interval. Its an improvement to the deity version, which doesn't mention the skills at all (you can see deity Izarc's skills that we found out in Ravengale the Kind's Additional Information tab, though), but its still not perfect, as no CDs or intervals are mentioned. Izarcs inherit Ravengale's HP on top of their own's (their base HP unknown). It is to assume that all other stats behave similar. Category:Tab page